She Will Be Loved
by Beeria
Summary: Even though it's wrong, even though you know it should stop. You can't stop. Cloud x Aerith x Zack Songfic requested by TinaKNumber1


This songfic was requested by TinaK.Number1. She asked for it after reading my fic "Date with Destiny" (it will be updated soon anyone who is waiting impatiently lol) but this has nothing to do with that story. The situation is similar in regards to the love triangle but this is AU, not in the game therefore, it will not be seen in my story. Enjoy.

**

* * *

She Will Be Loved**

Cloud knew he was staring at her and he was pretty sure she was aware of it too. After all, he was hardly being subtle. He was just sitting a few meters away, watching her every move as she tended to her flowers. She brought her hand to her face to brush her hair from her eyes, their eyes locking for a moment. Her lips curled into a gorgeous smile that set his heart on a racing beat. Her smile faded as her eyes fell on the door, a look of longing in her eyes. He turned and followed her gaze, guilt rising in him.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself**_

"He'll be back," he whispered suddenly, causing her to look back at him.

She bore her eyes into his for what seemed like forever before she gave a small nod, looking to the floor. Instinctively, the blonde kneeled beside her. He didn't move to touch her in anyway but he tilted his head so he could see her face through her bangs.

"It's been so long," she sighed, shaking her head and bringing her hand to her eyes to wipe away tears that were starting to form. Cloud studied her for a moment.

"But I'll always be here for you." _Even if you belong to Zack._

_**  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

She met his eyes once more and smiled, giving him a small nod. "I know."

He didn't know what possessed him. All he knew was that he was leaning forward, catching her lips in a surprise kiss. But almost as soon as their lips had touched, he pulled away again, appalled by his actions. She stared at him for a moment, her mouth and eyes wide in shock. Cloud was certain she was going to slap him, which was no more than he deserved. Instead, she pulled him back onto her. She needed to feel someone's touch. She needed to see the desire that Zack held for her, burning in those blue eyes before her. She needed him, no matter how wrong it was. She needed him.

To say it was awkward afterwards was an understatement. They didn't speak for days because they weren't sure of what to say to each other. All they knew was the fact that Zack could never find out. Cloud couldn't bear to think of the raven-haired man's reaction if he ever did find out. Zack was his friend, the first person who had ever treated him with respect. He couldn't lose that friendship. But he couldn't lose Aerith either. She was a special woman, one you just couldn't afford to lose.

But their avoidance of each other couldn't last forever. In fact, after meeting each other in the streets a few times, it didn't take long for them both to realize that attraction was in the air.

Thoughts of what had happened and what he should do kept swimming through his mind as he travelled through the streets of Midgar on his beloved motorbike. He swerved around the corner only to come to a sudden stop. Of all the places he could have ended up, it had to be here.

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door**_

"What's happening Cloud?" she asked as they sat at the kitchen table with untouched cups of coffee in front of them. She turned her eyes on him. "How could this happen?"

He let his finger trail around the rim of the cup, his eyes following the movement before he looked up at her, giving a small shrug. Seeing her less then impressed look, he straightened up and cleared his throat.

"I don't know," he replied quietly. "All I know is that Zack will be heartbroken and we have to stop."

She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "I don't want to stop."

_**  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**_

Their affair had officially begun that night. Thoughts of what was right and wrong disappeared from their minds in the heat of desire. The attraction had become too strong to ignore anymore.

Cloud often used to go to her street and watch her selling flowers. It didn't matter what type of weather it was, he would always be there to watch her and greet her when she was done.

_**  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

"You okay?" he asked one evening as he walked her home. She took a deep breath and shook her head slightly.

"No, not really," she replied. Before he could ask what was wrong, she had already answered. "I got a letter from Zack's officer today."

Cloud stopped in his tracks, fear rising through his body. "What's happened?"

"Zack was shot on the battlefield. He has serious injuries."

Instantly, he grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and face him. For a moment, they stared at each other before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"It's going to be alright you know," he whispered, pulling back to stare into her eyes. "Do you want to come to mine for a while? Until you've calmed down?" he asked. She nodded, her lips turning up into a small smile. "It'll be fine!" she stated but Cloud could see the broken look that was hidden in her face.

_**  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

He led her through the streets, a protective arm around her waist until they reached his flat. She didn't speak the whole time and her eyes were always fixed to the ground. He didn't know what to say that could make her feel better. He didn't know what he could do to comfort her.

They sat in front of his fireplace in silence for what seemed like hours. Every so often, she would suddenly burst into tears, taking the blonde by surprise but every time he moved to comfort her, she pulled away. That was what hurt the most. The fact that, after everything they had been through, she couldn't bear for him to touch her now. He wasn't going to accept that!

"Aerith, please look at me."

She sniffed and shook her head, her face becoming hidden by her bangs. "I can't," she sobbed. Cloud scooted closer, grabbing her hands in his.

"Aerith, I know it's hard to accept," he whispered. "But whatever happens to Zack, you know that I'll always love you right?"

_**  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

She nodded slowly, finally allowing him to press his lips against hers comfortingly. She allowed her arms to snake around his waist, holding tight, too afraid to let him go. She snuggled into his chest, allowing his shirt to dry the last of her tears. Cloud held her, not speaking a word of disapproval to her. Instead, he encouraged her to cry for her first love; no matter how painful it felt to be reminded that he was second to her heart.

He just hated to see her as sad and lonely as she obviously was now. He would do anything for her smile.

_**  
Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful.**_

Eventually, her sobs stopped and she lay quietly in his arms. Every so often, his hand would stroke through her hair followed by a soft kiss to her temple. Her soft breathing indicated that she was asleep, Zack's name escaping every so often. It didn't bother him as much as it should have though. He just put it down to the shock

_**  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore.**_

When she had awoken, she asked Cloud to leave. Normally, Cloud would have done so but not this time. Her tone had made it clear she didn't want him there. Cloud wasn't going to accept that at all. He had been there for her, when she needed him. He wasn't going to give up on her, not now.

When she tried to protest, he cut her off with a kiss, grabbing her shoulders to force her closer to him. After a few seconds, she responded to the kiss. He pulled back, watching her open her eyes to look at him.

"I can't…" she began but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Aerith, can you honestly say after all that we have been through that you don't love me?"

She slowly shook her head. "I do love you."

"Then don't push me away," he whispered. "We've already come too far for us to fall apart now."

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies,  
It's compromise that moves us along.**_

But he should have known things would never be that simple. He had failed to take into account the fact that Zack was going to come back. He was too lost in the passion that he and Aerith had shared that he practically forgotten all about his friend and his reaction. That's why he wasn't prepared when Zack appeared at Aerith's Church, looking for her.

As expected, when Aerith found out, she told Cloud she couldn't see him anymore, and went back to Zack. Cloud couldn't say he wasn't surprised, but it did hurt a lot. Still, he didn't really blame her. She could have been a lot worse and strung them both along for a while, instead, she had been straight with him.

"You know I'm still always going to be there for you though right?" he asked her. She smiled a little, nodding gently.

"I know."

She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly before she turned and left.

_**  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

However, they soon found that it was easier to say it was over than to actually stop seeing each other. Whenever Zack was near, they had to act normally but whenever they were alone, they would often catch each other's longing glances. Eventually, Aerith decided that she and Cloud should just avoid each other unless they were with Zack. Cloud had accepted it, just wanting the whole love mess to come to an end. He found himself missing her though, even though he knew where she went.

_**  
I know where you hide,  
Alone in your car.**_

"Aerith, we need to talk," he sighed as he approached her garden. She dusted down her yellow summer dress and glanced at him briefly before looking away.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Cloud gritted his teeth. "Yes. There is!" he retorted. "We can't pretend that this hasn't happened!"

"I'm not pretending it didn't happen!" she replied angrily. "I just want to continue where I was with Zack. I love Zack."

"You love me too." It wasn't a question but a sure statement. She sighed softly.

"I know," she answered. Cloud knew it was wrong, more so than ever since she had gone back to Zack, but he couldn't help himself from leaning over and grabbing her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. It only took seconds for her to respond.

_**  
Know all of the things that make you who you are.  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all.**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.**_

Neither were aware of Zack approaching, or the broken look on his face when he saw them in each other's arms.

* * *

Song "She will be loved" belongs to Maroon 5. Characters and places belong to SquareEnix. No profit is being made


End file.
